funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Sentinels
Steel Sentinels is a Strategy game on FunOrb. It was a much-discussed topic on the FunOrb Forums before its release on 13 August 2009. It is officially a Multiplayer Real Time 2D Mech Blaster game, as stated on this page. Gameplay Basic Controls System 1: Press the A key to move left; and the D key to move right. Your Sentinel will continue in this direction utill it receives a contradicting command, or is stopped in place with the S key. To jump hold the W key and aim your trajectory with the mouse. Release W to jump. Alternatively, hold shift and press the left mouse button to jump. Use the mouse to aim your weapons, Left click is used to fire and Q and E are used to swap between available weapons. For further and more indepth information refer to the ingame guides and tutorials. System 2: W,A,S and D keys are used to scroll around the map. Z, X, C move the sentinel. Hold Right Mouse Button to aim jump; release to jump. Or hold shift to aim jump and click Left Mouse Button to jump. Playing Styles Defensive: long range, slow, and lots of health. default Turtle is set up like this. Aggressive: modest to short range, modest speed, modest health. Usually uses close-range-assault weapons on Slave or golem. Dodger: short range, fast, modest to low health. default Aquila and Commando are set up like this. Balanced: modest on all fronts. Default slave is set up like this. Sentinels Sentinels are player controlled machines, used to destroy the enemy. Sentinels can be modified in the Configuration screen. More powerful sentinels and better equipment can be unlocked in two ways - by completing certain campaign missions, and by buying them with Solarite, which is earned in multiplayer games. Default Sentinels Configuration Chassis Components Weapons Modules Maps Steel Sentinels Features 6 distinct maps to fight on. War Zone, Lost and City are available for non-members, while Moon, Fleet and Co-op are available to members. NOTE: For all maps points are gained from shooting sentinels and destroying other sentinels NOTE: After sudden death is declared no-one can re-spawn although if you die while the countdown is occurring you will re-spawn. Free-For-All Maps NOTE: On advanced mode, FFA games will last up to 2,000 points. War Zone: Standard Free-For-All action. When one players points exceeds 1,000 sudden death begins and ends after time runs out or everyone but one person is destroyed. The winner is determined by points. On this map, drones will spawn as well as two computer-controlled players (AI Invaders 1 and 2). City: Large buildings stop long distance shots unless you fire over them. There is a power up called the MGFN which slowly increases you score over time at a rate of around 3 points per second. When the sentinel carrying the MGFN is killed the power-up is dropped and anyone may collect it. When someone's score reaches over 1,000 either via the MGFN or killing other sentinels, sudden death begins and lasts until one player is left or time runs out. The player with the highest score wins. Moon: Members-only, you will earn more points while inside the shield. Team Maps Lost Planet: Team game with a timer in the upper right hand side which goes from green to yellow to orange to red. At the end a spaceship will fall, killing everyone and ending the game. During the green section nothing special happens, but further in the game ships will fly over head and shoot lasers, plasma balls and missiles as they fly over head potentially killing any sentinels that are high in the air by running them over. The winning team is determined by points. NOTE: It is possible to avoid the calamity by holding the invincible power up, giving you the sole-survivor tag. Star Fleet: Members-only, a team game in outer space. Each team starts on spaceships on opposite sides of the map, with asteroids in-between. Making it to the other teams ship then back to your own will cause your ship to shoot an "enormo-laser" at the other ship. 3 hits of the laser will destroy a ship, and when your ship is destroyed your team cannot respawn. NOTE: After a certain amount of time, both ships will be destroyed. NOTE: It is possible to win without destroying the other teams ship. Co-op Campaign This option is members-only, and only available in unrated games. 2 players work together to fight increasingly difficult waves of AI, ending after 42 waves. Destroying every wave and beating this campaign will give you an achievement, and unlock the Golem Death Nuke. NOTE: Many players hide under a roof and use close range weapons to defeat waves, but you will gain more points by defeating waves as fast as possible Tags Tags are awarded for fulfilling certain requirements during a game. Players who resign do not receive any tags. Achievements Total Achievements: 37 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Strategy Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names